You Are My Love
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: Ryuuki and Shuurei have been missing each other deepily. And Shuurei has feelings for Ryuuki however she doesn't realize them yet! Will she realize them soon before it's too late? ryuukiXshuurei
1. Chapter 1

Shuurei opened the flap of her carriage and looked out slightly. She saw the fast moving road and the walled-in city ahead of her. She sighed. It was finally the time to return to the capital and talk with the emperor, Ryuuki.

A painful feeling welded up in her heart. She gingerly touched her chest and as she did she let the flap down. She remembered her last visit to the capital city from a year ago. The warm but painful memories of Ryuuki's and her last encounter re-entered her mind:

She was walking through the garden. She was alone and had grown dark. Being September, she felt a wave of cold air blow pass her, which had sent a chill through her bones. She shivered harshly and had almost sneezed but didn't. _"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"_ She thought and had placed her hands on her arms to rub them.

Suddenly two giant arms, which were dressed in a purple nightgown, hugged her. She jumped a bit and then realized whom they belonged too. "Ryuuki," she sighed, "don't scare me like that."

He whispered into her ear, "My little Bara-hime, (means-Rose Princess) I missed you so much."

"I-I missed you too." She choked. For some strange reason she felt a pain in her heart as if someone had squeezed it to death. _"What is this pain? Why do I only feel it with **him**?"_ She thought as he turned her around and looked into her eyes. She wouldn't look into his eyes.

"Shuurei, what's wrong? Why wouldn't you look at me?" He asked as he caressed the back of her head with his hand.

"If I do, I will feel like someone stole my heart away and crushed it." She mumbled. Ryuuki could only laugh at her comment. She pouted, "Ryuuki? How can you laugh? I'm serious!" He stopped and looked with his golden-brown eyes into her hazel ones. He kissed her forehead and said, "What do you think makes you feel like that?"

"I don't know, Ryuuki." She replied. "It only happens when I see you…"

"I feel the same way, Shuurei." He told her and kissed her neck this time. Chills flowed down her spine and it wasn't from the cold wind that blew against them. He looked back up into her eyes again. "I feel that same heartache and I know why I have it." He leaded his head down next to her ear and whispered, "It's because I love you, Shuurei Kou."

She shuddered at his words. _"What could this mean?"_ She wondered._ "Does it mean I love him? No, that can't be it! Can it? Every time I saw Sa-san I would think of Ryuuki…maybe I do love him? I love Ryuuki? I love Ryuuki…"_

He leaded his face toward hers and kissed her passionately. Her cold lips melted into his slightly warm ones. He felt her lips press back, which was a surprise to him because she never returned his kisses, and she became limp in his arms. He pulled back his head to breath and to let her breath. "Ryuuki…" she started after had caught her breathe, "I think I understand now." She giggled slightly, "Why didn't I see it before?" She looked into his golden-brown eyes with her hazel ones. "Ryuuki, I think I love you."

This was news to him. Wonderful news. A smile appeared across his lips as he picked her up by the waist and swung her around. She gasped at first but then started to laugh as he swung her.

After a few rounds of spinning he left her fall into his chest as he clasped his hands and arms around her. She laid her chin on his shoulder and her head against his. She then wrapped her arms around him once more.

Shuurei snapped back from her memories when Seiran spoke to her. "Shuurei-sama, we're here."

"I see. Thank you." She looked at him with a smile of happiness. She was finally going to see Ryuuki again.

The carriage stopped in front of the palace grates. Seiran opened the door and hopped out. He turned around and gave his hand so that his mistress could lean on it. She did and gracefully came out of the carriage. After she got out the other Brown Providence's governor, Eigetsu came out.

They walked up to the gates and the guards opened them. All three of them walked into the palace's courtyards. Shuurei was happy that she was in them again, even though she didn't like the idea of being pampered day in and out, she still liked it because Ryuuki was here.

A female servant guided them to each of their rooms. She guided Shuurei to her room last and said that her room was closest to the emperor by his request. Shuurei smiled at the thought of the overjoyed emperor when he would see her. After the servant told her that she left.

Shuurei sighed. She leaned and looked out over the railing on the walkway next to her room. "I'm finally home. Well at the capital anyway."

"Welcome back." A male voice said as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up startled to see the overjoyed emperor himself. "Ryuuki," she sighed, "I told you not to scare me anymore."

He changed the subject to her comment earlier, "I would like it if you thought that this was your home too." She nodded and looked back over the railing. "I really missed this place. Its different from the Brown Providence."

"Someday you won't have to go back there. You can just stay here forever with me." He whispered into her ear. "Soon." She chuckled. "Ryuuki, I think you have to go to the palace room now."

"You're right, but I wish this time you were wrong." He sighed, "Now I have to leave you." She smiled. Then she pushed and shooed him away and down the walkway. She stared at her love with a smile as he walked away with a depressing posture. She reached her arms up and stretched them over her head. "Now I must get ready for the meeting."

Time quickly passed and now it was time for the meeting with the emperor and the governors of the Brown Providence. Shuurei and Eigetsu, who were followed by Seiran, were lead to the main palace room.

"Your Majesty! The two governors of the Brown Providence!" A royal announcer proclaimed as they walked into the room. They came before the emperor and bowed respectfully. The emperor gave a slight nod and they began to report their work.

Eigetsu spoke first, "Your Highness, We would like to report that our plan of rebuilding the economy of the Brown Providence was a success and if our plan keeps going as it was planned, it will prosper."

"We see." The emperor nodded. "Miss Kou, is there anything you would like to add?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I would like to request my reassignment from this project," she looked up into his eyes, "and maybe a roll here in the palace."

He understood fully what she meant and nodded. "Miss Kou we acknowledge your statement and it will be looked farther into. Do you have a request as to who would take your place?"

She bowed her head and said, "Yes, I like to request my friend, Seiran." The whole room gasped and Seiran, who was kneeling and bowing behind her, looked up at her. He was amazed that _she _would request _him_. The emperor nodded and dismissed the meeting.

Shuurei walked through the long walkway with Eigetsu and Seiran following her. "Shuurei, why did you resign from governor with me?" Eigetsu asked and as followed shortly after by Seiran's question. "Shuurei-sama, why me?"

She abruptly stopped and turned to them. "Eigetsu, I believe that you don't need me anymore. You are smart enough with out my help. And Seiran," she turned to him, "I trust you to look after Eigetsu. Ensei will also be at your side"

The question had been bothering Eigetsu for some time and so, he spit it out, "But what will you do Shuurei?"

Shuurei looked at the young teen with a happy but yet sad face, "You will find out soon, both of you." She then continued to walk down the walkway and to her room.

Both men sighed and stared at her as she walked away. From there they went to their rooms because now the sun had just started to set.

Instead of going to her room as she had made to look like she went straight to the garden. She walked passed the trees were she first met Ryuuki. They were filled with cheery blossoms but now the leaves had changed colors and they started to fall off. She giggled when she remember his face when he by accident had broken off a branch of the tree.

She continued to walk through the garden. She stopped by the river there and sat down next to it. She casually dipped her hand into it and watched the sunset. She wished Ryuuki was there to enjoy it with her but he was probably off doing some paperwork. Which she didn't mind him doing, it was for the sake of the people, his people. She sighed and took her hand out of the cold river and whipped it on her dress.

The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon when she felt a strong cold wind blow against her. She shivered and sneezed. A male voice came from behind her as a blanket dropped over her, "You never learn do you? You're going to catch a cold like that."


	2. Chapter 2

_The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon when she felt a strong cold wind blow against her. She shivered and sneezed. A male voice came from behind her as a blanket dropped over her, "You never learn do you? You're going to catch a cold like that."_

Shuurei turned and saw Seiran with his arms crossed as he looked away from her face. She smiled, "Seiran, thank you." After a long moment of silence Seiran spoke up, "You're waiting for my brother, I presume. " She nodded with a slight "hm".

"You won't have to wait long. I just spoke with him. He told me to give you this blanket if I saw you outside. Jeez, lucky I did find you. You would have a nasty cold again like last time. Ryuuki was so worried that time. You only had a fever of 100 degrees, a really bad stuffy nose, and a slight cough and he was treating you like you had a deadly disease! I felt bad for the poor guy; he was a nervous wreck! My lady, you better take care of yourself better for both of our sakes."

"You were worried about me?" She asked as she looked at him.

He blushed a bit and then said, "Yeah, you're a like my little sister. Well, you could soon be if you know what I mean."

She blushed deeply at his comment and looked at her hand that she leaned on in the grass. He walked over to her and rubbed hair at the top of her head just like an older brother would do. Just then they heard a voice of a happy emperor that was screaming Shuurei's name and rushing toward her. Both Shuurei and Seiran giggled at Ryuuki as he came to them.

"Shuurei!" He squeaked as he hugged her. "Shuurei, Shuurei, Shuurei! We've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." She stuttered from embarrassment as Seiran watched them. "Well, I'll leave you two love-birds alone." Seiran said as a bid of farewell.

"I hope your warm. I don't want you to get sick again." Ryuuki said after Seiran left. For her, he didn't have to be so formal. "I couldn't be warmer." She said and then added, "I have you by my side."

Ryuuki smiled even more. "I'm home, Ryuuki." She said as a tear fell down her cheek. "You've been waiting a long time haven't you?"

He shook his head. Two years wasn't really a long time but to him it really did feel like an eternity. He took her hand and held it. "Shuurei, I love you." He said as he kissed her hand. He looked up to see her crying. Questions poured out of his mouth. "Shuurei? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Do you not like me-" He was suddenly cut off by her hand that was placed over his mouth.

"No, Ryuuki. I'm not sad. I'm just happy to see you." She told him then she lifted her hand off of his mouth. Not a second after she did that, she was whisked away into his chest and he pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

After about 3 minutes they broke the kiss to catch their breath. They backed away from each other a bit and Shuurei leaned her head against his chest. He caressed her shoulder and neck with his hand that was draped around her shoulders.

"Ryuuki?" She said after a long moment of silence.

"Hm?" He looked down at her.

"Isn't the night sky just beautiful?" She asked as he saw her breath from her mouth. He stared at her face; "Yes, very beautiful." He looked back into the sky.

Meanwhile, Seiran returned to his home. He walked through the gates and house very quietly, but he seem to awake his master anyway.

"Seiran, you're back." Kou said and stopped Seiran in the hallway. "Master, I hope I didn't awake you." Seiran said and bowed. "No, you didn't I was up brewing some tea. Would you like some?" Kou asked. Seiran really didn't want to drink his master's bitter tea but agreed to anyway.

In the kitchen, Seiran sat at the table and drank some tea as Kou took his seat across from him. "So, where's Shuurei?" Kou asked. Seiran nearly choked on his tea. He set his cup down and said, "She's with her Beloved Ryuuki."

Kou smiled. "I see. I'm glad." Seiran smiled with him and finished his tea. He stood up and said, "Master, I'll be going to bed now." Kou nodded and he left the room.

After Seiran left, he poured himself some tea and looked into it. He imagined Shuurei's image in the tea and said, "My, Shuurei, you've grown up so much. Haven't you?"

Shuurei smiled at Ryuuki's face with her arms wrapped around his neck. She planted a kiss on his lips. Which was a first, since it seemed to him that he was always the one who gave her them; he liked her kisses, a lot.

They broke the kiss and settled back into each other's arms once again. "Shuurei?" He said in a voice no louder then a whisper.

"What?" She replied. "Shuurei, if I understood you right at the meeting earlier today at the place. I would like to ask you something."

"What is it?" She said as she sat up straight and looked into his golden-brown eyes. Ryuuki left her go and shuffled his hands in his shirt. He was searching for something. When he found it, he pulled out a handkerchief that was white and sewed with a branch of a tree that was filled with cheery blossoms. When Shuurei saw that, she gasped. "Ryuuki, you still have that!"

"Why, yes. You gave it to me so I'll keep it forever. Anyway, about my question," He said. She nodded and he continued. "Shuurei, I've known you for 5 years now and I know in my mind and my heart that I can't live without you. Even when you go to the Brown Providence, I feel so alone. Shuurei, what I'm asking is, well, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife. Not just as Empress, but simply _my_ wife." As he was talking, he unwrapped the handkerchief and inside was a gold ring with a purple jewel in the middle of it and two smaller purple jewels on each side of it.

Shuurei gasped and covered her mouth. Tears nipped at the corners of her eyes as she tried to blink them way. She slowly nodded. "Yes. Yes, Ryuuki. Oh yes!" She jumped into his arms. Ryuuki tried to support her, while he held on to the ring and handkerchief so that he wouldn't drop it, and then he fell backwards into the cold grass with her on top of him.

She leaned over his face and said, "A million times, yes." She kissed him again. He put his free hand on her lower back and looked into her eyes. They sat up once again and Ryuuki took Shuurei's left hand. He took the ring and slid it on her ring finger. "Shuurei Kou, I love you."

She leaned her forehead against his and whispered, "Ryuuki Shi, I love you too, so much," and she kissed him again.

A/N more to come this isn't the end!! I'll update a.s.a.p.!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys! gomen!!! sorry i haven't updated in such a long time (and sorry this chapter is a bit short too) but i sorry to say that i actually forgot about this story for a while and when i would remember it i would get writer's block XD but yea i'm sorry i was caught up with my other stories (mainly Trinity Blood the Movie) and summer camp and soccer and school! wah! but yea here's the 3rd chapter & i'll really try to update sooner than a month!

* * *

They planed to have their wedding in the spring, because Shuurei had to go back to the Brown Providence and finish up some unfinished business. Shuurei and Ryuuki were both very happy. 

Every day Ryuuki would pick a red rose and placed it into a big vase. He would leave every single rose in there, even the dead ones. Each rose would subtract a day for the countdown until their glorious night.

182 roses sat in the vase as Ryuuki placed one more into it. He smiled gingerly as he looked at it and thought, _"Only 6 more roses, only 6 more days. She will be coming here today. I must do out and greet her. Oh Shuurei!"_ He strode out of his room and into the walkways.

Shuurei had just arrived at the palace. "I'm home." She whispered and looked at the palace gates. The two guards questioned for her name and she answered them, ""Kou Shuurei." They immediately open the gates and to let her in. She went inside and looked around in awe. All the sakura trees bloomed and so it looked like the palace was dressed in pink. A gentle breeze blew passed her as she walked to the walkway.

There she saw him coming to meet her. He didn't run or walk. He just strode down the walkway gracefully. She quickly walked to him with a big smile. When she was closed enough she said, "I'm home."

"Welcome back, Shuurei." He greeted. Then he quickly enveloped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "I missed you." She kissed his ear and whispered back, "And I missed you."

Suddenly the sound if two giggling girls were heard next to them as to maids walked by them. They both backed away from each other as they blushed.

After the two girls left, Ryuuki said to her, " Shall we show you to your room?" She smiled and nodded, "Yes, Your Highness Ryuuki. We shall." They then began to walk down the walkway again, this time together.

Shuurei lay back in her bed as she closed her eyes with a big sigh. She opened them and stared at the ceiling. _"6 days and then I'll be married. To the Emperor!" _She chuckled. _"I can't imagine myself as the Empress."_ She rolled over onto her side and stared at the wall. _"6 more days and then Ryuuki and I will be married. Ryuuki…. I want you to be happy and I'm happy myself, but what if I can't handle it? What if I fail as Empress… as your wife? But you gave me so much. You gave this opportunity to rule as a woman and not just some Emperor's wife. " _She sat up. "Grrr! I should be telling him this! Not just tell myself over and over again!"

A knock came her door as it slid opened. "Excuse me, Madam. But His Majesty wishes me to tell you that he has tea in the garden ready for the both of you." A young female servant said as she bowed before Shuurei.

Shuurei nodded and smiled weakly as she sat on the bed at the girl, as she closed the door. Shuurei stood up and sighed. She looked back up, however, with a smile. _"Ryuuki…."_

Ryuuki sat in a chair in the garden. He looked down into his cup of tea that was on the table next to him. He sighed and pouted. "Where's Shuurei?" He muttered.

A familiar voice answered. "She'll be here soon."

Ryuuki looked over to his right and saw Seiran as he looked into the blue sky as a bird soared across it. "Seiran." He began. "How have you been?"

Seiran looked down at his younger brother and smiled. "Just wonderful."

"We've missed you and Shuurei a lot." He told him as he looked into his cup of tea and then back up at Seiran. The wind blew strongly; the petals of the sakura trees flew away off their branches and danced a magical dance in the air around the two brothers.

"I've missed you too, Ryuuki."

Shuurei briskly walked toward the garden. She came into the grass as she saw Ryuuki and Seiran chatting as a strong gust of wind blew the sakura petals into the magical dance.

As on cue, Ryuuki turned his head in her direction and saw her as the sakura petals danced around her with a sweet smile. She waved slightly and smiled back at him as the loose pieces of her hair brushed against her cheeks in the direction of the wind.

Seiran also looked back at her and gave her a wise, gentle smile.

She came up to the two men and took a seat on the left side of the table. She poured herself some tea and asked, "Seiran, would you like some tea?"

He shook his head slightly and said, "I would love to, but I must be on my way. I have to see Koukuu. Excuse me." He bowed slightly and left them alone.

Ryuuki looked into his cup with a blush. He didn't know what to talk about. He had so many questions, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable so he held them back.

Shuurei drag some of her tea and looked over at the creek and sakura trees in front of them. She smiled at the beautiful sight and Ryuuki smiled at her beautiful sight. "How did it go in the Brown Province, Shuurei?" He asked her.

She sighed and looked into her cup of tea. "These last few months have been really stressful, to tell the truth. I mean, I had to pull together so many all-nighters to finish off certain paper work and teach Seiran what to do," she chuckled at some memories of his embarrassing moments, "but I'm glad that that is all over. Even though I'll miss Eigetsu and Ensei. I can finally relax a bit." She laughed. "But maybe my job will become harder, when I have to start looking after you again." She teased.

"Hey!" He gasped as he looked at her. "I'm not that bad!" He told her proudly. "Am I?" He asked just to be sure.

"You can be a hand full but," she lean in and kissed his cheek, "you're my hand full."

He smiled at her affection; wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek as well. "Well you are my Bara-hime." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled at his warmth as she took a pleasant, deep breath. He unwrapped his arm around her shoulder and placed his hand top of hers, which was on her lap. He squeezed it lightly and brought it up to his mouth. He placed a gentle kiss on it. He looked up into her chocolate brown eyes and said, "Let's go for a walk."

She smiled back down at him and said, "Sure."


End file.
